


''I Love You, Princess''

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Shall Live, Crying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Mild Blood, Poor Adora (She-Ra), Prison, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Adora gets captured by Horde Prime before Catra can rescue GlimmerCatra's sent to interrogate her in the cells, if she doesn't get answers out of her, she'll be punished and most likely killed. The rest of the crew is plotting an escapeA few short scenes of Catra and Adora talking things out before Prime inevitably gets rid of her
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	''I Love You, Princess''

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6:07 am and I'm at my gd cousin's house a week before tests and I got the idea to write this  
> If anyone asks my cousin prompted this out of me
> 
> Enjoy my garbage

Catra was there when Adora was brought into Prime's ship, in chains. She faintly glanced at her once, only once, and then she kept walking, she had nothing to say to her

Catra was there when Glimmer broke down in tears as she was free to see Bow and Entrapta, they were all jailed, kept as hostages by the clones and Prime, he knew all too well that they'd try to rescue She-Ra if they got the chance

Catra was there when Prime confronted She-Ra. She was slunk in the shadows as he talked to her about things she didn't understand, magic, power, her friends. ''I only desire peace, She-Ra, is that not what you want?'' he sneered

''DESTROYING WORLDS WON'T BRING PEACE!'' Adora yelled at him

Prime sighed ''Take her to the cells, she shall comply in due time, if not through my methods, then her childish fixation on her friends is sure to do the trick''

Catra was there when Prime's three prisoners (he had no use for them anymore and let them meet as an act of mercy) brainstormed several plans to go rescue Adora. She wasn't welcome at first, but she wanted to help

She couldn't stand seeing the blonde at Prime's mercy, an urge to protect overtook her that day. She walked the halls and saw her child self and Adora, laughing everywhere she turned. She didn't wanna do this anymore, she didn't wanna see her die, even if Adora hated her, despised her, wished death on her, Catra could never see her die

So, she teamed up with Bow, Glimmer, and Entrapta to come up with something

Catra was there the moment Prime called her into his sanctum

''You seem to be extremely close with this Adora, don't you?'' He asked

Catra tensed up ''No, she left me a long time ago, I don't have anything to do with her''

He smirked ''You said the same for Queen Glimmer, and yet, she gave you the information, did she not?''

Catra was silent

''Your Adora is stubborn, my sophisticated methods seem to have no effect on her mind, so _you_ will question her instead, learn what you can, and report it to me, I'd like the knowledge on this weapon'' He ordered

Catra tried to keep her composure ''That won't work, she won't-''

''Fail to do so and I will call upon more...unorthodox methods of torture, I can keep her alive, but I can force every last speck of information out of her, is that what you want?'' He spoke conversationally

A million scenarios of horrible things flashed in Catra's mind, that pool...it burned it's victims with lightning, tortured them as they screamed for help, she couldn't let Adora go through that, she _wouldn't_ let Adora go through that. She gulped ''I- I can do it''

Catra was there the first time Adora's cell was properly opened in a week

She had an iron grip on the tray of food she brought

''Adora'' She tried to say assertively as the Princess faced the wall at the back of the cell. She sat cross legged, staring at it unblinkingly, she twitched a little as she heard Catra's voice

''Adora'' She tried again as her voice hardened. Adora didn't respond

Catra dropped the tray behind her ''Adora, Will you stop facing the wall and look at me!?''

Adora's lips parted, a faint, hoarse whisper shook out of her mouth

''I don't have anything to say to you''

The phrase hit Catra right in the heart, she couldn't do this, she couldn't face her. She left

''Tell Lord Prime, She-Ra's gonna take alotta convincing to crack'' She told the clone, knowing Prime could hear it

Catra was there three days later, when she was sent to question Adora again

She was still staring at that wall

''How long are you gonna stare at that thing before you look at me?'' she snarled

Adora flinched again, but didn't say a word

Catra lay against the wall, sinking to the floor

''Fine, if you wanna be like that, be like that'' She growled as she sat there, waiting for the Princess to look at her

Catra was there, two days later, when Adora finally spoke again

''Why do you keep coming back here?'' Her voice was trembling, shaky. She'd been fighting the urge to turn around, to cry and hug Catra, to beg her to see reason, to do anything that would mean she'd speak to her again

And yet, she didn't, Catra made her choice, she had to live with it, she wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't speak to her, wouldn't look at her, no matter what, that was a promise she'd made to herself

Turns out promises were always broken when it came to Catra

Catra sighed ''I'm supposed to torture you for information, but sitting here is just easier'' She answered leisurely

Adora's eyes widened ''Oh'' was all she could say before they went back to not talking

Catra was there when the group of idiots still hadn't come up with something to get themselves out

''Your giant ship is _literally_ right here, it's in garage B5 does that help!?'' She said in frustration as they still couldn't do anything

Entrapta's eyes lit up ''Yes! that does help! If I can just sneak there and tweak on Darla...I'll need at least a few weeks to access her, but I think I can do something!''

''I'll help you with any tech stuff we gotta do'' Bow smiled

Glimmer was beaming until she turned to Catra ''Hey'' was all she could say to stop her from leaving

''Hey'' Catra said back, turning around

''Why did you tell us this?'' She asked quietly as Bow and Entrapta celebrated

''Take the information and mind your own business, Sparkles'' She grunted as she left

Catra was there when Prime started telling her to go daily

''You gonna say anything yet, Princess?'' she yawned

Adora grumbled ''No''

Catra gave a cheeky grin ''Buuuuut, you just did''

Despite herself Adora gave a soft smile at her joke, Catra's jokes always made her feel better, even when they were kids, it brought back memories, good memories, memories she'd buried in the back of her mind for so long

Catra was there when Prime sent clones to torture Adora

''It's been 10 days, Little Sister, perhaps this will stimulate some action from your side'' He grinned

Catra panicked as she ran to the clone birthing facility thing (That's what she was calling it) and grabbed a medkit

It was for those weird Hordak things, but maybe there's something that she could use for Adora in here

Catra was there to see the horror of Prime's methods

Adora's shirt was torn, her jacket tossed aside, giant cuts littered what Catra could see of her back, blood was soaking into her white clothes. She was scared to ask what kind of tool could've done such a thing

''Adora'' Catra's voice cracked

Adora was angrier this time ''Don't act like you care, you probably knew what they were gonna do''

''No, nononononono, I can fix this'' She whispered as she fell to her knees

Adora scoffed ''I don't think you can-'' She stopped as she heard the faint clicking of a first aid box opening

''Take off your shirt'' Catra said absentmindedly

Adora pulled a face ''Excuse me?''

''I know where those idiots make clothes, I can get it cleaned and maybe fix it'' Arrow Boy might be able to fix this after she cleaned it, she had to focus on patching Adora up now

Adora obliged, removing her shirt and pulling her sports bra a little higher, exposing around 30 giant red lines crisscrossing over her back

Catra slowly cleaned them with cotton, wiping away whatever blood oozed and dripped from the scratches. Adora hissed as she applied alcohol, disinfecting the wound in case anything happened. She placed her arms around the Princess as she looped the bandages around her body, her fingers grazing over Adora's soft skin as she tried to cover every last scar

Adora still didn't look at her, she still had her back to her, she didn't say a word

Catra draped the jacket over the Princess's shoulders, then picked up her shirt ''I'm gonna get this back to you tomorrow, interrogating you today is pointless''

Adora wouldn't admit it but she had tears in her eyes as Catra worked on her, she ran her hands over the bandages Catra had put there, she helped her, she took care of her......just like she used to

Adora finally turned around ''Catra!'' she yelled, she was done turning away, she wanted to see her again, but Catra had already left the room and closed the forcefield behind her

Catra was there to confront Prime after the attack

''You really had to set me back there, didn't you?'' she pushed a snide remark

''You weren't getting anything done, Little Sister, I had no other choice'' He mused

''Hitting her won't get her to talk, she can take hits, believe me'' Catra argued

Prime turned around ''Then what will make her talk? She's been in my custody for nearly two weeks and you've accomplished nothing''

''I- it takes alot of time to break her down, I haven't been in her life in ages, you can't expect me t-''

''I'm beginning to see little use for you, Little Sister, you seem to have very little information now, and you plans to interrogate She-Ra and Queen Glimmer are backsliding'' He threatened

Catra's eyes widened ''I-''

''One week, Little sister, I'm giving you one week, and if you bring nothing of use to me until then, I'll be rethinking your time as a free soul here''

 _Great_ Catra thought to herself _I got a week to live until he kills me, big deal_

Catra was there to request Bow to sew up the shirt (this guy really had an arrow for everything) She handed him some stitches from the medkit and said that was all she could do

''Isn't this Adora's?'' He asked as he took it

Catra tensed ''Yeah, I've been...seeing her''

Bow's eyes lit up ''Really?''

Catra grimaced ''Yeah, she's pretty mad at me though''

''Why do you have her shirt then?'' Glimmer asked as she looked over floor plans with Entrapta

''She's-'' Catra slid her nail to the far side of the ship on the map ''-Here, that's all you need to know, you gonna sew it up or not, Arrow Boy?''

Bow began sewing the clean, torn up shirt

Catra was there to return said shirt

''Here, good as new'' Catra threw the shirt at the wall, it slid down in front of Adora's face, she held it up, examining it

''Wow, went all out with the stitches, didn't you?'' She said playfully

Catra's heart leapt into her throat, she hadn't heard Adora speak to her like that in awhile. ''Whatever, it's a stupid old Horde uniform, wasn't a big deal''

''Catra'' Adora finally turned around to face her, intense greyish blue eyes met the mismatched ones, she got up, wobbling over. Her jacket fell off as she struggled across the room, her back still burning

She staggered over, collapsing on Catra in a warm hug ''Thank you, for patching me up''

Catra's lip trembled, she felt so overwhelmed with emotion ''A-Adora'' she whispered as the blonde held her close

Adora's voice became a little desperate ''Please, can we stay like this? Just for a little...?''

Catra lowered them to the ground as she nodded into Adora's shoulder, she could hear small sobs from the blonde as she kept her close, not wanting to let go. And if she didn't, Catra didn't either 

They stayed together for a good four hours until Adora pulled away ''I missed you'' she whimpered, her eyes bloodshot from how much she'd cried

Catra didn't respond, Adora looked to her sadly as she got up to leave. Catra opened the door, knowing her time was up for today. As she closed it, she said quietly to the Princess, still looking at her ''I-I missed you too''

Catra was there the next day

''Hey, Adora'' she smiled as she walked in with a tray of food ''Figured you could use something to eat''

Adora turned around ''Aren't you supposed to be interrogating me?''

''Whatever Prime doesn't see won't hurt em' '' Catra grinned ''And even if it does, who cares? I can do what I want''

She and Adora sat across from each other as Adora tried the food ''Wow, if I wasn't captured by a crazy space Hordak, I might actually like this stuff''

''Glad to see I picked the right stuff, Princess'' Catra smiled

They ate in silence for around an hour before Catra looked to her again, she had something to say, just one small thing to say

Catra looked away ''I know it doesn't mean anything...but'' She took Adora's hand ''I really hate seeing you in here...it hurts...a lot''

Adora's brows furrowed ''But...isn't it what you wanted?''

Catra curled into herself ''No'' she whimpered ''Not anymore, I-I don't wanna see you hurt anymore, I-I messed up, I made alot of stupid, stupid decisions, I landed you here and I hate it, I hate it with everything I've got, I-''

She was bawling her eyes out now. Adora pulled her into her arms again ''Hey, hey, shh, let it out, let it out, I'm here''

''Adora'' she whispered ''I'm sorry, for everything''

Catra was there the following day

''Hey'' she smiled, walking over to the Princess

Adora greeted her with a hug ''Hey''

''I can't stay that long today, Sparkles and Arrow Boy are raving about this plan of theirs and I gotta help them'' She joked

''Th-They're okay?'' Adora's eyes lit up

Catra shrugged ''As okay as you can be while you're here, they'll find a way out though, I know it, they've got Entrapta on them so it's just a matter of time''

Adora felt so relieved ''if they can escape maybe-''

Catra interrupted her ''Them, _and_ you, you're _all_ escaping''

There was a long pause

The blonde took a shaky breath ''Catra, that's impossible, I-''

''I said, you're _all_ escaping, you're not gonna rot in here any more if I've got something to say about it'' She said tensely

Adora looked at her in confusion ''So what are you gonna do, break me out?''

''If I have to'' The magicat spoke assertively

''I'm gonna get you out of here, one way or another''

Catra was there the day after

''You have any information on the heart for me today, prisoner?'' She asked as she playfully elbowed her

Adora giggled ''We're still doing that?''

She shrugged ''Apparently'' Her hands began fidgeting ''Prime says he wants me to get more stuff outta you''

Adora's eyes widened, she could bare the idea of Prime hurting Catra if she didn't have answers, it hadn't occurred to her then, but Catra was completely failing at this mission of hers, and she was doing it willingly ''Okay, I can tell you that-''

''let him keep talking, as long as he doesn't hurt you, then...it's fine'' the feline cut her off

''Catra, that's not-''

''Can we just...talk about other stuff today?''

Adora opened her mouth to say something else before conceding ''Okay'' she said quietly

''So, Sparkles said you guys have the best sleepovers these days'' She rubbed her arm awkwardly

Adora took her hand ''They aren't the same, they always feel the same but they're nothing like the ones in the Fright Zone''

''Come on, the Rebellion must have it's own 'Kyle' for you to play tricks on'' Catra joked

Adora shook her head ''It's...not the tricks'' she took her hand ''I just...really miss you whenever we have them'' 

The feline tensed up as her heart skipped ''I'm sorry, Princess, I really am'' she said quietly

Catra was there on the fifth day of this endeavor

''So what're we doing today?'' She asked as she sat next to the Princess

''I was under the impression that you were gonna torture me to death for more answers'' Adora replied

Catra leaned against her ''More answers? You haven't given me _any_ ''

Adora looked at her sadly ''Catra, please, if this is getting you hurt, then, I'd be willing to give you answers''

Catra's eyes widened '' _No_ ''

Adora clung to her arm ''Catra, _please_ ''

''If you tell me anything that isn't useful to him, it'll just make him madder, if you do, it'll give him a bigger opportunity to actually use the heart and use _you_ I'm not letting that happen'' She reasoned

Adora pulled her into a hug ''Just...please don't get yourself hurt, okay?''

Catra grimaced, Adora really didn't know what was coming, did she? ''Okay'' she replied quietly, knowing it was far from the truth

Catra was there when they finalized the plan

''It'll be ready in approximately four days!'' Entrapta squealed

Catra's eyes widened, her deadline was in two days ''Four days!? Can't you go any faster?''

''You. Can't. Rush. Science.'' Entrapta replied

''Why is it such a big deal? it's only a little while'' Bow asked as he tried piecing together tools from his arrows

''and since you'll be on the ship too, I'll have to account for and recalculate the risks, make you a suit, and-'' Entrapta started before she was cut off

''Wait what?'' Catra was shocked

''Well, you've been such a big help this whole time, we figured you should come along'' Glimmer smiled

Catra's heart dropped into her stomach ''Oh...''

Catra was there in Prime's sanctum, on probably her second last day of living

''You still haven't given me anything, Little Sister, you have two days'' he said monotonously

''I'm working on it, not my fault the stupid Princess is such a stick in the mud'' She shot back

Catra was there when Adora begged her to come with her

''They offered to take you too?!'' Adora grinned in excitement

Catra felt a lump in her throat ''Yeah...yeah they did''

''Catra, please, come with us, you can help us, we can go back to Brightmoon together! We-We can-'' She hugged her

Catra forced herself to speak ''S-sounds great, Princess''

Adora's eyes lit up even more ''So you'll go?''

Catra shrugged ''I'll think about it, is that enough for you?''

Adora hugged her even tighter, nearly lifting her into the air ''Yes!''

Catra was there when the plan was finalised

''So, have you thought about coming with us?'' Glimmer asked quietly

Catra took her aside ''Sparkles...believe me, I want to, I want to so badly...but, I don't think I'm gonna be here by the time it happens''

Glimmer's eyes widened ''No, nononononono, he can't do that!''

''I'm not messing up the plan just to save my skin, I deserve it, I landed us here, I didn't save you when I was supposed to'' She didn't want to die, but it was the only way

The Queen took her hand ''No! We'll figure something out, we'll find a way! we-''

''What way, Sparkles? You have a plan, it's been finalized, it's gonna go into action in three days. it'll just have to involve this'' She snapped ''This is- this is how it's supposed to be, in the end, it's always Me or Adora, and- and if this has to happen so she doesn't spend another day in that stupid cell, then I- I'm willing to do it''

Glimmer had tears in her eyes ''Catra- Catra no! This-''

''Just- _please,_ promise me you'll get her out of here'' Catra's eyes felt like they were burning

Glimmer shakily nodded ''O-Okay, I promise''

''And...Sparkles?'' She choked out

Glimmer looked up

Catra took a deep breath ''When this is all over...tell her how much I cared about her''

Catra was there in the middle of the night (if it even was night, how did time work here again?), it was her last day

''Hey, Adora'' her voice cracked as she tried to keep herself from crying

Adora turned around, smiling ''Why're you here so early?''

Catra's heartbeat quickened ''no reason''

''How's the plan going?'' Adora asked as she sat next to her

Catra gave a weak smile ''Two days, Entrapta's gonna be at the ship, Sparkles and Arrow Boy are gonna bust you out and-''

''And you?'' Adora pushed ''Where are you gonna be?''

Catra's eyes widened for a moment ''I...I'm gonna be keeping guard at the ship, obviously''

Adora hugged her, she never knew it was the last time ''Thanks, Catra, for everything, I'm sorry for how I treated you before''

The magicat held her tightly, it was the last time she'd feel her warmth again, she just got it back, only for it to be ripped away tomorrow ''I was being an idiot, a dumb, self-destructive, idiot, I deserved it''

''I'm just...so glad you're with us, I'm so glad you're with _me_ I missed you, every day of that time, I missed you so much'' She ran her fingers through Catra's mane, holding her as close as possible

''I missed you too, Princess, I'm sorry I never saw it before'' Catra tried to hide her tears

Adora buried her face in Catra's shoulder ''It's over now, you're really here now''

Catra blinked her tears away, trying not to sob in guilt. It's the only way Adora would be safe, if she dies, Adora will live, Adora will escape, Adora will be able to take him down, Adora would be okay. Adora would be happy and...Catra would be dead

She ran her fingers through Adora's silky blonde hair, comforting her as she cried in her arms. She had to make the most of it, her last moments with her princess, her Adora, she'd sleep soundly tonight, expecting her to come back the next day, Catra knew she wouldn't

The spent hours together, talking, smiling, even playing games

Just her and Adora, just like old times

And when they got tired, Adora leaned against her

Adora held her close and fell asleep, and she smiled. That's the last time Catra would see her smile, she was happy, so happy that Catra was with her. Catra thought felt a pang in her chest, it was really the last time

Catra knew when she had to leave

She'd leave first, so Adora wouldn't see clones drag her out, so Adora wouldn't try to stop it

Prime would try isolating Adora for a couple of days before torturing her, that would give Sparkles and Arrow Boy enough time to get her out and be on their way

Catra shuffled out of the Princess's arms, cold overpowering her being as she left the princess's embrace

Catra was on her knees, her face in front of Adora's as she peacefully slept, Adora was still holding her hand

Catra placed her other hand on her cheek, brushing loose strands of hair out of her face. She looked so relaxed, so peaceful, soft snores left her mouth every few seconds, her warm breath tickling Catra's fur. She traced her face, her skin was so soft

''I love you, Princess'' she tearfully confessed. Planting a soft kiss on Adora's forehead

Adora's eyes opened a little

''Catra? where are you going?''

Catra jumped backwards

Adora's fingers traced her forehead in confusion as she registered what Catra had said

Catra opened the door

''I-I have to go, Adora''

Adora still couldn't believe what she had heard ''You- You're coming back, right? I- We-'' She didn't know how to respond to the confession

''I- Yeah- I-I'll be back tomorrow'' she said shakily

''You Promise?'' Adora asked quietly

''I promise''

And Catra closed the forcefield for the last time

_Time's up_

Catra was there to face her fate

''I am so...disappointed in you, Little Sister'' Prime mused ''Thanks to your interference I'll have to test my methods all over again''

Catra laughed out loud ''Too bad, it's been three weeks and you're no closer to accessing the heart''

''I'd hoped that your childish feelings for Adora were too weak for this sort of behavior, Alas, I was wrong'' He towered over her

Catra grinned ''What did you expect? You said it yourself, boss, us Etherians are _so very **emotional**_ ''

''You were beloved in my sight, and this is how you repay me, what shall I do with you now, Little Sister?'' He asked as he bent down

The Feline smirked ''Isn't it obvious? I'm no longer of any use to you, kill me''

Prime shook his head ''That would be counterproductive, Little Sister, I will find a good use for you yet''

Catra's eyes widened

Catra wasn't there when Adora waited for her

She'd planned it all out, what she'd say, what she'd do, how she'd see Catra after last night

Adora had heard it clear as day ''I love you, princess''

She loved her too, deep down, she knew that, she always had feelings for Catra, she never knew those feelings could be returned

She wanted to say it too

And so she waited

She waited for Catra to come back

Catra would walk in, any minute, and Adora would run up to her and hug her, and finally say it

''I love you too''

Adora felt heartbroken when Catra never came

Catra wasn't there the next day

A pit built in Adora's stomach

She began to worry

What if something had gone wrong? What if she wasn't coming back?

What if something had happened to her?

No, everything would be okay, she'd come back, and Adora would see her and Adora would run to her and hold her and tell her she loved her

Catra never came

Adora had cried all night

Catra wasn't there when Bow and Glimmer freed Adora

''ADORA! COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!'' Glimmer yelled

Bow grabbed her hand and sprinted across the place ''ENTRAPTA'S WAITING AT THE SHIP, WE'RE ALMOST THERE''

''AND CATRA? WHERE'S CATRA?!'' Adora yelled back

Glimmer skidded to a halt

''You mean you don't know?''

Adora felt her chest tighten as Glimmer said it, tears pricked her eyes ''Please? Where is she?''

Glimmer took a deep breath ''Adora, she's...gone''

Adora's eyes widened an unbelievable amount, it all made sense, how tense she was the last time she saw her, how much she talked about everything they'd been through. How she confessed her feelings, how she left so abruptly

Tears streamed down the Princess's face ''No, no she can't be'' She was trembling, shaking ''We-we have to go back, we have to-'' She choked out a sob as she turned around

Bow grabbed her hand again ''Adora, no! we don't have time, we have to get out of here, now!''

Adora was hyperventilating as she tried pulling her hand out of Bow's grasp ''No! I-I'm not l-leaving without her W-we have to find her, she can't be- she can't-'' Something in Adora's head felt like it was gonna snap at any moment

''Adora! she's dead, there's no point! She told us to get you out! we have t-'' Glimmer yelled as she hit a bunch of clones blocking their path

''NO!'' Adora yanked her hand out of Bow's grasp ''CATRA!'' She shrieked, as they held her back ''NO! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! I CAN'T LOSE HER! I-I CAN'T- PLEASE! WE HAVE TO! CATRA!'' She thrashed forward as the two pulled her back

''ADORA WE HAVE TO GO!'' Glimmer cried

''NO! I CAN'T- I'M NOT LEAVING HER! NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T- PLEASE! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND HER! PLEASE!'' Adora wailed. Her body felt like it was ripping itself apart, her heart was crumbling, her lungs heaved for air as she kept screaming and crying, ''CATRAAAA!''

''ADORA WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!'' Bow yelled as the Princess screamed

''SHE PROMISED ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! SHE PROMISED! SHE PROMISED-'' Adora heaved, her voice breaking '' _She promised!''_

Adora dissolved into loud sobs, crying her heart out, her body completely and utterly consumed by grief, guilt, and regret. She screamed and thrashed as Bow and Glimmer tried to pull her back

She cried out as she overpowered them, running back into the fray

She'd find Catra if it was the last thing she did

**Author's Note:**

> So I got carried away and fell asleep writing this, It is now 8:30pm of the same day. Hope ya'll like angst
> 
> Whatever happens next is basically 'Save the Cat' all over again  
> Catra lives, story is largely the same
> 
> Edit : nvm, I'm making a few changes in the next chapter


End file.
